OPERATION: THERMOPYLAE
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: The UNSC Kronstadt was Given Strict Orders to Head to the Planet of New Birka for Possible Life Saving Surgery on a SPARTAN-II After a Successful Assassination Mission. The Covenant, Enraged by the Death of The Prophet of Redemption, Mobilized. They Have Appeared Out of Slipspace in the Neo System in High Pursuit. Colonel James McCallen has Been Ordered with Planetary Defense.
1. Mission Briefing

**\Restricted Access Terminal/**

 **\User Information Required/**

* * *

 **User: McCallen, James**

 **Serial Number: 10145-00643-JM**

 **Rank: Colonel**

 **Password: Babylon**

* * *

 **\Processing/**

 **\Access Granted, James/**

 **\A Command Is Required/**

* * *

 **Command: Data Retrieval**

* * *

 **\Processing/**

 **\Confirmed, Top Level Clearance/**

 **\Information Required/**

* * *

 **REQ:/97|91_251|211/**

 **p/Code: X24-77321-35**

 **Type: (#PO743-80786)**

 **Item: Archive Module**

 **SCI 20||3441||24**

 **09/E75,86.12,-0.31,-3.64**

 **234.5mm x 167.6mm x 210.6mm**

 **Unit Weight 2.677lbs**

 **Lot: ALTA34211-34 |SX|1467**

* * *

 **\Processing/**

 **\Confirmed/**

 **\Data Ready/**

* * *

 **Security Classification: Top Secret**

 **Class:SSSS**

 **Specat:VT**

 **LMF:ONI-3-5**

 **CIC: SPEAR**

 **Presecence:**

 **ACT: CL**

 **INFO: JV**

 **DISTR:**

 **Limited/Code-Word Restricted**

 **ORIG MSG IDENT:**

 **06774312**

* * *

 **|Message Handling Instructions|**

 **|DNA, retinal, trans-delta wave verification req'd/sealed observation under guard and AI surveillance/DOUBLE-BLIND PROTOCOL AURORA-9|**

* * *

 **"Top Secret" "Eyes Only" "Code-Word-Required"**

* * *

 **\Code-Word Required/**

* * *

 **Code-Word: Plataea**

* * *

 **\Processing/**

 **\Confirmed/**

 **\Data Ready/**

* * *

 **Subject:** Operation Thermopylae. (OH364312). Operation and Special personal. Date: 04-12-2551 (Inclusive). REF. UNND 5312. 9-S.

Recipient must sign for box and contents, which will be inspected and de-blind verified that content is intact and unaltered(Before and after viewing).

Recipient must be searched as per UNSC-JAG 490-OUU special protocols for top secret special-circumstance viewing of any and all undeclared devices, substances, or passive network links.

Failure to comply with any and all regulations pursuant to military protocols of handling DBL-Code-Word classified objects are subject to a minimum of twenty-five years imprisonment, and in wartime, death under the official secrets act of 2550.

 **Declassify by** : N/A By special executive order 0-65-532S.

 **Chain of custody:**

From: ONI/S3/ZEBRA 2/ || To: UNSCCENTCOM/K6/

 **Special Instructions:** Not to be removed from DBL-BLIND PROTOCOL

* * *

 **\Confirmation Required/**

 **\Code-Word Re-entry Required/**

 **\Signature Required/**

* * *

 **Confirmation: Confirm**

 **Code-Word: Plataea**

 **Signature:** _ **James Alastair McCallen**_

* * *

 **\Processing/**

 **\Confirmed/**

 **\Data Ready/**

* * *

 **\\-/OPERATION: THERMOPYLAE\\-/**

 **Office of Naval Intelligence.**

 **Clearance Section III**

From: Three-star admiral, Parangosky Margaret Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence.

To: Colonel, McCallen James Commander of the UNSC 125th and 126th Marine Expeditionary Force Corps.

Ref: (a) ONI Mission Briefing of Operation Thermopylae. #04Mar51-GMCT-4006-2CXT

1\. Operation Thermopylae Dictates the Defense of New Birka under Colonel James McCallen. Covenant Have Appeared Out of Slipspace in High Pursuit of The UNSC Kronstadt, Hull Classification Symbol DD-993, Diligence-class Destroyer. They Were Pegged the Moment They Left the Covenant Controlled Planet of Heian, After a High Classified Prioritized Mission.

2\. The Covenant Fleet Consists of Three CPV-Class heavy Destroyers( _Esteem_ , _Proclamation's Tithe, Graceful Pursuit_ ), One Covenant frigate( _Twilight Compunction_ ), Three CAR-class frigates( _Contrition, Penance, Swift Vengeance_ ), and One ORS-class heavy cruiser( _Blight of the Profane_ ). The Fleet Has Not Engaged the Planet as of Yet, Currently Being Held Back By a Small Part of the UNSC Fourth Fleet Ships in Area.

3\. An ONI Facility Located on the Planet is Where High Prioritized VIPs are Currently Undergoing Surgery. A SPARTAN-II and Three of the most incomparable Surgeons in the UNSC. The SPARTAN-II was Critically Injured On Heian after Receiving a Blow From a Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer.

4\. (a.)Your mission is to Escort another VIP(Catherine Halsey) to the ONI compound. (b.) Guard the Facility While Emergency Priority Order 098831A-1 is initiated and completed. (c.)The four VIPs are to Completely Their Work on the Spartan-II; All VIPs Must be Evacuated Off Planet To the UNSC Hopeful. (d.)Proceed to Help Evacuate ONI Personal. Everything Else is a Secondary Objective Until Those are Carried Out.

5\. You and Your Men are to be Transported in By a Punic-Class Supercarrier(The Roaring Mountain) Effective Immediately. Any Further Details Regarding This Matter Will be Given and Can be Found At the Bottom of This Module.

Get This Done Colonel, Failure is Not an Option. We Expect Nothing Less Than a Victory and We Know That You Can Get This Done.

By:Three-star admiral, Parangosky Margaret Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence.

Copy To: Admiral, Buros Adonis Commander of Fourth Fleet

* * *

 **\Order Confirmation Required/**

* * *

 **Order Confirmation: Orders Confirmed**

* * *

 **\Processing/**

 **\Confirmed/**

 **\Data Ready/**

* * *

 **"Top Secret" "Eyes Only" "Code-Word-Required"**

* * *

 **\Code-Word-Required/**

* * *

 **Code-Word: Resurrection**

* * *

 **\Processing/**

 **\Confirmed/**

 **\Data Ready/**

* * *

 **Article Identification:**

 **\\\VIP Details/**

 **\SPARTAN-II/**

 **Name: Cal XXXXX** _ **(Ruoho)**_

 **Birthplace: XXXXX** _ **(Earth)**_

 **Born: October 16, XXXXX** _ **(2511)**_

 **Species: Human**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: XXXXX** _ **(39)**_

 **Height: 6" 9.5' in**

 **Weight: 264.45lb**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Eye Color: Amber**

 **Rank: Chief Petty Officer**

 **Service Number: S-141**

 **Status: Currently undergoing surgery, inactive. Listed as M.I.A. on 04-10-2551. Critical damage done to right side cranium, frons, and cervicis. Internal bleeding, torn musicals, and major damage on right shoulder and dorsum. Skull fractures in multiple places, a clavicle comminuted fracture, and an extra- articular unifocal non-impacted metaphyseal fracture. No brain activity, heart rate: flatline. Clinically dead on time of operation.**

 **Chance of survival in regular hospital: 4.52%**

 **Chance of survival in a ONI hospital: 11.67%**

 **Chance of survival with top doctors in a ONI facility: 23.89%**

 **Chance of survival with VIPs and Dr. Halsey in a ONI facility: 36.73%**

 **Doctor's Notes: Any other human would be a bloody mess taking a** **T2 EW/H to the head and shoulders** **. These Spartan's are far more resistant than I could have imagined. This spartan even has a chance of living after a sure death blow! Simply astonishing. Granted it is a very slim chance, but I am hopeful that we can revive the spartan. To think that I was chosen for this task, working with Dr. Halsey will be, exhilarating in the very least.**

 **Signature: _Dr_. _Oswald_** ** _Fleischer_**

* * *

 **\Continue/**

* * *

 **Continue: Continue**

* * *

 **\Processing/**

 **\Confirmed/**

 **\Data Ready/**

* * *

 **Top Secret Eyes Only Code-Word-Required**

* * *

 **\Code-Word-Required/**

* * *

 **Code-Word: Redemption**

* * *

 **\Processing/**

 **\Confirmed/**

 **\Data Ready/**

* * *

Prior Mission: OPERATION: HEADLESS SNAKE, Cal-141 along with four Orbital Drop Shock Troopers she commanded, to assassinate a Minor Prophet(Prophet of Redemption) and gather intel of unknown ruins on a Covenant-held planet, XXXXX _(Heian)_. The squad consisted of Corporal Taylor Henry Miles _(Dutch)_ , Private Greer O'Brien, Master Sergeant Cortez Vega, and Private Tai Balewa( _Checkman)_. Only three remained after the drop, as Tai Balewa was killed in the upper atmosphere during the orbital insertion. After landing, Cal rescued O'Brien from drowning in a swamp.

During the operation, Cal fought a Jiralhanae chieftain that nearly killed O'Brien from behind. After gouging out the chieftain's right eye and pushing it over a waterfall, Cal rescued O'Brien from near death as he hung off the side of a cliff.

While waiting for the Prophet to arrive, the Brute chieftain that Cal had apparently killed the day before ambushed the humans. Cal spotted the Brute as it was about to strike O'Brien and quickly pushed the ODST sniper out of harm's way. She was hit across the head and right shoulder by the chieftain's gravity hammer, resulting in XXXXX _(Fatal)_ injuries, despite her armor taking the blow.

After Taylor killed the Brute, the trio removed Cal's helmet to inspect her injuries. They were stunned that Cal was a female, as opposed to the squad believing she was a male, especially O'Brien and Cortez. Cal, realizing that with her badly damaged arm, as well as her blurring vision due to her head injuries, she would no longer be able to take the shot, ordered O'Brien to kill the Prophet, which he succeeded in doing.

After O'Brien killed the Prophet, the ODSTs tried to tend to Cal's wounds, but she knew that she would not be able to make it back to the destroyer that deployed them to Heian. In her XXXXX _(dying)_ words, Cal asked Cortez to make a delivery to XXXXX _(Dr. Halsey)_. This delivery consisted of an optical chip from Cal's helmet, which contained intelligence of the planet the mission was carried out on, as well as ruins that were XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX _(neither human nor Covenant)_. Cortez tried to assure her that she would be able to give the chip to XXXXX _(Halsey)_ herself, but Cal replied that the two of them knew it was not going to happen as she felt her XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX _(death already moments away)_.

The spartan AND the ODSTs were brought aboard the UNSC destroyer right away and were given specific orders by XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX _(ONI-Section III)_ , to get the SPARTAN-II into a Cryo chamber. The spartan remained there until brought planetside on XXXXX _(New Birka)._

Mission report end.

* * *

 **\No Further Data/**

 **\Please Stand By/**

 **\An ONI Representative Will Be with You Shortly/**

 **\Have A Pleasant Day, Colonel/**

* * *

 **Kyuubi: Well of course I had to make a Halo fan fiction, especially when I found out my favorite 'Halo: Legends' story doesn't have a fan fiction! Really? Okay, it's time to change that! This story takes place right after 'The Babysitter'. The XXXXX's are blacked out words, places, and people( _Only the reader can see what's in here! Lucky you, you little punks!_ ). Well, see you in the first chapter since this is only a Mission Briefing! **


	2. A Condor Among the Stars

**Sunday April 12th 2551, 06:03**

 **UNSC Space: Neo System, Over Planet New Brika**

 **UNSC Kronstadt**

* * *

 **|PRIORITY ORDER:785643-3 [E-BAND/LEVEL ZULU/ENTRY DATE: 04/12/2551/SENT BY: UNSC Kronstadt/Captain Green J. Marko. Service Number:02345-63210-MG] CODE LEVEL: RED|**

 **[HIGHCOM]: What's the situation Captain?**

 **[Marko]: THE COVENANT HAVE APPEARED IN THE NEO SYSTEM!**

 **[HIGHCOM]: Calm down captain. What is the size of the invading forces?**

 **[Marko]: Eight, there is eight of them! Three CPV-Class heavy Destroyers, one Covenant frigate, three CAR-class frigates, and One ORS-class heavy cruiser.**

 **[HIGHCOM]: There is currently six UNSC ships in the area. Regroup with them and-.**

 **[Marko]: WE CAN'T!**

 **[HIGHCOM]: Can't? Please clarify captain.**

 **...**

 **[Marko]: We are under orders by ONI-Section-III to get a VIP to New Brika right away, sir.**

 **[HIGHCOM]: I don't remember ONI having more authority than HIGH COMMAND. Who gave you those orders?**

 **[Marko]: I can't say over an unsecured channel sir.**

 **\CHANNEL SECURING/PRIORITY: GAMA/Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood Service Number: 07960-48392-TH/**

 **\PROCESSING REQUEST/**

 **\PROCESS COMPLETE: CHANNEL NOW SECURED WITH HIGHCOM/**

 **[HIGHCOM]: Speak freely son.**

 **[Marko]: It was Three-star Admiral, Parangosky Margaret sir. We had just finished an assassination mission on the planet of Heian. Four ODSTs and a SPARTAN-II killed a minor Prophet, Prophet of Redemption. One ODST died on in the atmosphere while the SPARTAN was killed by a Jiralhanae chieftain. When the report was sent she got into contact with us almost right after the report was sent. We were ordered to put the SPARTAN in a cryo pod and take them to the ONI base on New Brika right away.**

 **[HIGHCOM]: Margaret. I see… The Covenant must have pegged you right after the Prophet of Redemption was killed. Did you not think that they would start searching for you the minute the prophet was killed? Do you realize just what has happened captain? YOU LED THEM TO ONE OF OUR PLANETS!**

…

…

 **[Marko]: They were not on our sensors after or before we left, sir.**

 **[HIGHCOM]: That's not acceptable captain. We have a pretty large mess on our hands, that you caused. I want you to deliver that SPARTAN to the ONI base, and I want that base well guarded by special forces. Once that's done regroup with the rest of Fourth Fleet. They are going to need all the help that they can get. Reinforcements are on the way as we speak. We can't lose another system, especially one so close to Reach.**

 **[Marko]: Yes sir. I will take full responsibility of my ignorance.**

 **[HIGHCOM]: I don't see how that's going to help anything as of now Marko.**

* * *

 **|End of Transmission|**

* * *

 **Sunday April 12th 2551, 05:58  
UNSC Space: Neo System, Over Planet New Brika  
On Board UNSC Kronstadt**

 **Private Greer K. O'Brien**

* * *

O'Brien was partially lonely as he sat by himself in the booth furthest from the cafeteria. His gaze, unfocused blue orbs stared out of the port side window. His chin was in his right hand, not perturb by the cold surface of the glass counter top that was a table. Gotta hand it to the civies, they knew what comfort means. The way these chairs were built, quite cozy to say the least. It was one of the perks of being on a ship that was originally a peacekeeping ship in service with the Colonial Military Administration. Prior to 2525, Kronstadt had been retired for decades. With the dawn of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC retrieved the vessel from storage and retrofitted it into a warship for service in the conflict against the Covenant.

The man was dressed in his 105th Shock Troops Division sweats. His wild, red unkempt hair looked just the same as it always did. He had a frown set on his face, as if deep in thought, or possibly, lack of. He just couldn't clear his thoughts on his recent mission. It shouldn't have been him. He shouldn't have been the one to take that shot. It, somehow didn't feel all that great to him, then and now. It felt that he had just lucked his way into the kill at the expense of a life. It just left him with grief, grief that didn't want to go away no matter what he did.

Sure! He had tried to talk to Dutch, Mickey, and Cortez; those were all fruitless endeavors. He was an ODST! They were supposed to hate Spartans. They were the ODST's only rivals. Now he just realized how stupid it was to think that. They were all human's fighting for the same damn thing. Survival. They all want Humanity to live on, and they themselve wanted to live. He had given up on the belief that Spartans were people they had to show up.

His thought previous thought process had been totally destroyed by one SPARTAN. Three times that woman had saved him, three times. The first time she had saved him was because of his SOEIV landing in a swamp, what a way to go for an ODST. Drowning in a single occupant exoatmospheric insertion vehicle! The Spartan had thrown his SOEIV out of the swamp! THROWN A 1100 POUND DROP POD WITH A HUMAN INSIDE! Say that out loud in front of a group of people and they would look at you like 'you' were nuts.

He even had the gall to yell at the SPARTAN-II that had saved his ass. Then they stumbled upon a small group of Covenant. They had successfully killed all of them without a hitch, or so they thought. A damn brute chieftain snuck up on him. He barely managed to make it out of that one, especially when he almost fell off of the cliff. Of course a knight in green armor had easily pulled him up, and carried him in their arms. That was quite embarrassing, more so to find out that the Spartan was woman. She had quite literally cradled him like a newborn. He was supposed to be an ODST, an elite soldier, yet he felt more like a liability during the mission. It turned out that she had been his Babysitter.

The final save was the one that had been the worst. It was the one that no one had even seen coming, that damn brute in blue armor. He had gotten the drop on us right when we had finished setting up; how he had survived a fall from that height? It had fallen off of a powerful waterfall, and to think that it was going after me of all people! Once again, she had jumped in the direct line of the hammer swing. This time however, she wouldn't be lucky. The hammer had smashed right against her shoulder and neck area.

He couldn't believe how she crumbled to the ground in a heap. The very same Spartan that had killed so much Covenant, could easily lift over a thousand pounds, could fall like everyone else. It had been his fault. Dutch had done a great job unloading into that bastard.

 _"Take the shot, O'Brien, now! You're the only one who can do it!"_

Those words… They were most likely going to stick with him, along with the memory of the person who had said them. He didn't even get to say-

"O'Brien," O'Brien briefly turned his head to see a 6"2' man standing outside of the booth. The man had brown hair, and eyes. He was wearing the 105th black shock trooper sweats, much like himself. Dutch. "What's going on man."

"Dutch." O'Brien murmured before facing the window again not bothering to answer the question. His actions got him a sigh from the taller man. Dutch could already tell how the man was doing. He decided to sit across from him.

Dutch didn't say anything at first, but he knew he was going to have to be the one to start the conversation. "Hey," he called to the redhead getting his attention again. "What happened, happened. There is no point in blaming yourself."

"I already know that Dutch, that not what I'm upset about," O'Brien informed his friend. Dutch gave O'Brien a look that showed his disbelief. O'Brien rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, maybe that is a part of it." Dutch smirked at that. "B-but that's not the main reason!"

"It's not?" Dutch didn't know what he was going to say to that. He was sure that O'Brien had been upset with the death of Spartan. Thankfully, the shorter ODST decided to key him in on why he was upset. "What I am upset about, is that I didn't get to say thank you." He gave his reasoning and turned his attention back to the vast void beyond the window as if searching for something.

A look of realization crossed the brown haired man's face. That was the reason O'Brien was down. He hadn't thought that the man was feeling blue for that. "I think she already knew. Don't beat yourself up over it." That had sparked a positive reaction from the redhead ODST.

"You think so?" He asked glancing over to his fellow ODST and friend.

Dutch, running with what he got merely nodded his head to confirm what he had said. O'Brien smile fondly at his gesture. "I hope so." He once again opted to look out at the blackness on the other side of the window.

Dutch chuckled at the action. ' _Man, he reminds me of myself with Gretchen.'_ He grinned at the redhead, "What's with that smile, loverboy?"

Greer smile dropped at that and he turned to face Dutch, irritation written on his face. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing," the larger man shrugged, "Just you know, people start like the people that save them like the damsels in distress." He pointed out like it was a fact.

O'Brien clicked his tongue, "What does that matter, it not like anything can happen now anyways. Besides I would need like a box or something." Then he heard the last part, his face flushed red with anger. "What do you mean damsel?!"

Dutch started laughing at that, "A box?" His laughter was loud and full of mirth, "I would need a box, you O'Brien, would need a ladder!"

"Shut up!" The redhead demanded. Dutch really knew how to push is buttons. He wanted to be alone and Dutch just had come in here throwing around that crap. Man, now he felt worse. They were joking about someone that had just died. Well they weren't making fun of her, no Dutch was making fun of him! A ladder!? What an ass.

Then out of nowhere, a loud alarm blasted over the intercoms, flashing red emergency lights on the walls blinking rapidly. Both ODSTs were up out of their seats in an instant.

 ***Attention All Combat Personnel: Please Report to Your Battle Stations***

"What the hell?" O'Brien questioned looking around the room quickly, "Is this a drill or something?"

"How I am I supposed to know?" Dutch answered equal as confused. "Come on, we got to get moving."

Greer just nodded in confirmation. Break was over at this point and Dutch was of higher rank. "Right behind you."

 ***Third Platoon: Secure Hangar bay 2. Sixth Platoon: Secure Hangar Bay 1...***

"Yeah this ain't no drill." Dutch confirmed. No this was the real thing. Something was happening, and it wasn't good. "Were suiting up and getting to the briefing room."

"Gotcha, sir." O'Brien responded and they made their way down the white, and grey hallways. Marines and other servicemen were moving with a sense of urgency. The two remained silent as they made their way to the special force barracks. Once they arrived, they noticed everyone was in a hurry to get their gear on. They were quick to follow suit.

O'Brien went up to his large locker that housed his personal gear. Opening it revealed his black and green, orbital drop shock trooper armor components. He stared at it for a moment, inspecting it, making sure that it was combat ready. He had decided when he became an ODST, not personalize his gear. He had known some of the more experienced ODST changed the color of their armor, or add things. People had started calling him the prophet killer, he had even gotten an emblem to put on his armor. The emblem was of a San'Shyuum skull with a bullet hole through it. He had it put on his right shoulder. He had gotten the armor plate on his chest colored green along with the left and right shoulder. He undress from his military sweats, undergarments, and went for the black bodysuit.

The ODST body suit is comprised of several different layers and materials. The inner layer of the black-gray undersuit is made of Kevlar to aid in protecting the wearer from small arms fire. The inner layer contains a heating and cooling system which regulates temperatures to keep the user warm or cool depending on the weather conditions - the heating and cooling system can also match infrared signatures of the current weather as well to allow an ODST to go undetected in hostile locations. The outer layer of the undersuit is coated with a heat-resistant material to aid in reducing temperatures experienced during orbital drop, and against Covenant plasma weapons. The bodysuit also doubles as a pressure suit to allow an ODST to perform extra-vehicular activity.

Once the hassle of putting the bodysuit on was over and covering him completely, the armor was next to be added. As with the helmet, the Mark 117 chest plate is composed of titanium and ceramic materials. It covers the chest from the bottom of the clavicle to the bottom of the rib cage, with another segment protecting the abdomen. A pair of wide, low-profile shoulder pauldrons are featured. The shin and knees are well protected with titanium-ceramic guards, as are the forearms. The Designated M/LBE Hard Case, the rucksack issued to ODSTs is, for all intents and purposes, an armored backpack that attaches to the back of the armored vest. He made sure that it was on properly before putting the vest on.

The main purpose of the rucksack was storage, which allows a trooper to store equipment, ranging from ammunition, to medical supplies, to explosives, to battery packs which provides power to any equipment an ODST may carry, and communications, which houses the necessary radio and satellite gear that an ODST squad requires to report in to their superiors. Rucksacks have integrated magnetic holding devices to allow for external back mounting of additional equipment. Equipment with magnetic properties, such as longer weaponry, can be carried externally over the rucksack eliminating the use of extra straps or slings. Because the rucksack's casing is armored, it gives the ODST wearing it an additional layer of protection from behind.

He rolled his shoulder back and forth adjusting his body to the armor. His gaze went to the helmet at the top of the locker. The ODST helmet was derived from the standard-issue CH252 helmet and it was the last piece of armor to be put on. It was made of titanium and is coated with a heat-resistant material to help disperse heat - the inside is lined with black padding to provide comfort when the user is wearing it. The helmet's faceplate is made of a strong, glass-like material with the ability to polarize. When polarized, the helmet's faceplate has a bluish silver color and obscures the wearer's face completely.

The helmet provides excellent protection against small-arms fire and small explosive attacks. The helmet is also essential in providing an ODST the ability to perform EVA and also provides a Heads Up Display, giving the wearer basic information including a targeting reticule, weapon information, ammo capacity, and basic health readout. He reached for it and place it on. As soon as his helmet was on properly the BIOS started kicking up.

The ODST BIOS is firmware, designed to be the first code run by the ODST armor when activated. The initial function of the BIOS is to identify, test, and initialize system devices such as the heads-up display, VISR and other hardware. The BIOS handles most of the armors software functions when initiated. Updates to the BIOS allow newer hardware to be supported and function. BIOS versions can be viewed through the ODST armors magnification system when no weapon is being held or no zoom-supported weapon is being held. After it was done setting up he tried his VISR.

The Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance, or VISR, is issued with the ODST helmet. The VISR proprietary data management suite enables a user to link into UEG, CAA, and UNSC infrastructure systems at the local, national, and global levels - however actual access level is administered on a need/rating basis. This allows the user to store and review mission content up to 610MB combined, the system also provides street level navigational data, and receive secure real-time mission data. In addition, every current issue helmet ODST BIOS A29.817941B.01 or later is equipped with low-light vision enhancement, which outlines hostile units in red, friendlies in green, weapons in blue, and objects of interest in yellow.

His vision was flooded with green outlines of teammates all around him. Okay, it was working fine and he shut it off so it didn't get annoying. He then checked his mission log. To his surprise it said all ODST need to go to the briefing room of the ship. He followed the stream of men and women that marched out of the room. It took the group of forty-five about three minutes of walking to reach their destination. He followed them as they filed into the room. The room wasn't standard by any means. There was multiple monitors set up around the room, a stage front and center with a podium at the front of it. There was benches all around so people could sit down. It was also dimly lit.

He had found Cortez and Mickey right away after about five seconds of searching. He went up to the two. "Hey."

The two looked at him, "Damn, so that's the armor you went with?" Mickey seemed rather surprised if his voice was anything to go by. Mickey already had his ODST armor on ready to go. His armor had multiple shotgun shell on his right leg. His armor is an up-armored variant of the ODST BDU, the ODST/UA PPE is issued to personnel whose specialization requires extra armor, such as demolition experts. This version of the battle armor is specifically designed to aid an ODST in CQB-type combat conditions. The standard left pauldron is replaced with a longer two-piece ballistic plate, which aids in protecting the trooper's upper body while in a firing stance, and also to reduce severe injury from plasma-based weaponry. The helmet is also issued with an optical device that aids the user in relaying images and video to teammates or command. His shoulder and chest pieces were colored red, and his rucksack had a radio antenna on it.

Cortez was looking at O'Brien with interest as he was the only one in the room with his helmet off. He has spiky brown hair, tanish skin, and brown eyes. He had on the UA/Bullfrog BDU is a BDU used relating to the specializing in the use of portable jump-jets.

"Yeah, I thought it looked good with the emblem." Greer explained and hoped he would believe it. He didn't need another Dutch. Cortez smirked seeing the armor. ' _Fuck.'_

"Seems really olive green, don't you think?" He asked knowingly.

O'Brien frowned, "Does it matter?"

"Not to me," his smile grew, how infuriating! "To you, that's a different story."

"Shut up!" O'Brien just looked elsewhere, ignoring the laughing Cortez. His eyes caught Dutch in his orange armor as he made his way over to them. Yep, this could only get worse for him. He really wished they would leave him alone with this matter. So what, he did something to remember his savor! It wasn't that big of a damn deal. It wasn't what they were think at all. Besides even if he would play along with them and that it was what they were thinking, how did that change anything? It didn't!

"Oh I see you went with-"

O'Brien was quick to silence him, "Cortez already pointed that out!"

Dutch looked over at Cortez who merely nodded. "Beat cha to the punch."

Dutch just shrugged, "You have to admit it's pretty ' _cute'._ "

"Okay that's it!" The redhead yelled storming away from everyone. Two of the people were laughing their asses off. Mickey was just confused. "Assholes." He muttered under his breath.

He stood of in a corner waiting for the briefing to start. He didn't have to wait long when the lieutenant walked into the room. His armor was much more different than everyone else. The S-1 reconnaissance PPE/BDU is a specialized Office of Naval Intelligence variant of the ODST armor. The armor is only issued to ONI reconnaissance agents for high risk operations. The undersuit of the armor, which is superficially similar to the standard ODST armor, is designated as the S1/ONI field fatigues. However, the chest plate is replaced with a specialized one, to provide stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature and reflective surfaces. The torso part of the armor also varies from the standard version, having a green, translucent orb in the center. There are no shoulder pauldrons issued with this variant, which allows more freedom of arm movement. This variant also uses a version of the Recon helmet.

"Commanding officer on deck!" Came a shout from Cortez. Everyone stood at attention. The lieutenant move to the stage at the front of the room. He stood tall behind the podium.

"At ease and please have a seat." He called and everyone followed his order and found a seat. "Today the Covenant have invaded the Neo System at 06:03. We believe they had followed us out the New Cota System." No one said anything, either out of the sheer shock of his words or knowing better than to interrupt the man. "Master Sergeant Vega, you will lead a team of eight to protect a high value package to the ONI base. You and your team will leave effective immediately. Head down to hangar bay 2, a D80-LRT Condor will be waiting for you. More information will be sent to you on the way down as this is classified mission and only applies to your group. Pick your seven men and get a move on. The rest of you will stay here and I will give you more orders."

"Yes sir." The man saluted. He was quick to send his eight requests. O'Brien knew this because he was one of the seven to get his orders. He was Cortez's designated sharpshooter it seemed, of he was, he never missed. He also noticed, Dutch and Mickey got the call as eight were quick to file out of the room so their commanding officer could continue his briefing.

O'Brien could still hear the lieutenant, "The rest of us will be guarding ONI base. We have been informed we will receive reinforcements at 0-" That was all O'Brien got before the door closed behind him.

"Alright everyone," Cortez spoke up once they were out of the room and down the hall a bit. Everyone stopped to look at the man. "We will get to the armory and arm ourselves there. I just received clearance to the special stock."

"Whoa, special gear? Just who in the hell are we guarding to be allowed that, a condor to boot?" Mickey exclaimed like it was a big deal. It totally was. Usually that gear was only obtainable for Spartans as they were rare stock. For ODSTs this was a major honor.

"It hasn't been sent my way yet, I'll let you when I do though." Cortez told them and resumed walking again. O'Brian followed after him but his eyes were lingering on his other teammates. The ODSTs in front of him were all rookies.

"Man I hope to get my hands on one of those M6 laser." Dutch was probably grinning like mad behind his helmet. He really did enjoy that massive weapon.

"Hm, I believe I'm going to go with anti-armor rounds for my sniper rifle." O'Brien chimed in, "If they can punch a hole into a wraiths armor, just think what it could do against infantry."

One of rookies next to O'Brien spoke up, "Yeah, they even make Hunters less of a big deal. That's pretty much a one shot kill right there." Much like Cortez this ODST also had the portable jump-jets to his armor.

"Unless they have heavy shields." Another ODST jumped into the conversation, female by the tone of their voice. "Then it's about three to two."

"Still better than four to five." O'Brien add with finality.

"... True enough." She muttered.

We reached the armory. Walking inside see all the weapons inside was any soldier's dream come true. Everyone went to get their weapons and equipment of choices. O'Brien went with the M392 DMR.

The M392 is an air-cooled, magazine-fed, gas-operated select-fire bullpup rifle that fires 7.62x51mm ammunition. It accepts a fifteen-round detachable box magazine similar. The weapon has a mounted EVOS-D optic capable of 3x magnification. The weapon's fire selector switch has three settings: SAFE, FIRE, and AUTO. The magazine release button is located directly above the magazine well, behind the trigger. The weapon has an ejection port on either side so it may be used comfortably by a right- or left-handed shooter.

The M392 DMR's intended battlefield application is to provide accurate fire at medium to long range. It is intended for experienced operators with proficient skill in shot placement and controlled firing since the recoil from multiple shots must be controlled to effectively deliver maximum damage to the target and to ensure that the target is neutralized at the fastest possible rate. It was a marksmen's dream, especially when having access to top of the line armor piercing rounds.

The next weapon was SRS99-AM sniper rifle. The SRS99 is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle that fires 14.5x114mm ammunition from a four-round detachable box magazine. The ejection port is on the right side of the weapon and the charging handle is on the left side. Unlike all other known models of the SRS99 series, this variant features a thumbhole stock instead of a pistol grip, and its body sports a black and navy blue finish in addition to the gray of its successors. The SRS99 is equipped with the Oracle N-variant scope, which can display green outlines of objects when not in active use.

His eyes also caught the attention of the sidearms rack. It was practically calling for him to grab it. It was the M6D Personal Defense Weapon System or better known as the M6D Magnum Sidearm. The M6D Pistol is an 'up-sized' UNSC handgun issued to Navy officers. This model has been upscaled for use by SPARTAN-IIs in MJOLNIR armor. Even though the Spartan issue pistols are larger than the standard-issue variants they can still share magazines. The M6D is an automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, large-bore handgun that is controllable even during rapid fire, although at the cost of accuracy. It is most likely striker-fired, due to there being no visible external hammer. It fires M225 AP-HE rounds from a 12-round magazine. Operators can achieve an effective rate of fire of 3.5 rounds/sec or 210 rounds/min. The weapon is very accurate out to its maximum effective range. This accuracy allows incredibly precise target engagement at long range. This, combined with its decent damage against Energy Shields, makes it a viable option when faced with shielded opponents, such as Elites. It is, however, even more effective against unshielded infantry targets, being able to kill most targets in one shot to the head or two to three shots to the body. The M6D is capable of both semi-automatic and automatic fire.

The M6D is a very basic pistol compared to most 26th century technology. It is a large handgun, having an overall length of 26.7cm and possesses a rifled barrel, improving accuracy by spinning the bullet. It is issued in a hard chrome finish color and operates like most contemporary pistols. It has rear sights but it does not have a forward sight blade, which is replaced by the smart-link scope. It features a KFA-2 x2 optical, smart-linked scope. This scope links directly to a user's heads-up display or a Marine eye piece. It also has a large grip guard, which helps prevent the user from dropping it and a chrome barrel which helps prevent corrosion.

He grabbed two of them and attached them to his holsters on his thighs. These were heavy mother fuckers. O'Brien then went for the M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenades, flashbang grenades.

The M9 HE-DP grenades, HE-DP stands for High-Explosive Dual-Purpose. This designation means that it is designed to be effective against infantry and lightly armored vehicles. AP FRAG can be viewed on the Halo: Combat Evolved M9's olive casing. AP designates "anti-personnel", indicating the weapon's intended use.

The grenade has a hard metal casing, with a frangible design meant to break apart into small, regular shards. This surface creates consistent, reliable fragmentation patterns for the grenade, rather than randomly rupturing along metallurgical faults. The grid-shaped casing houses a charge of ComL high-explosive fitted with a mechanical primer. When the charge detonates, it shatters the grenade's casing, sending shrapnel flying away at high velocity.

The Flashbangs use chemical reactions to produce an extremely bright flash of light and a very loud concussion blast when deployed, stunning targets, but doing very little physical damage to them. The primary purpose of a stun grenade is to temporarily blind and deafen the enemy. If the victim directly observes the flash, a still frame of what is observed by the victim will be seen for up to ten seconds, at which point their eyes will have returned to their unstimulated state. The flashbang grenade's use in combat scenarios has not been overlooked, serving to confuse, disorient, or momentarily distract a potential threat for five to ten seconds.

O'Brien now had everything he wanted and or would need for this mission. He could see that Mickey was pretty much done with his weapon selection. He had the M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle / Assault Weapon on his back. A M90 Close Assault Weapon System, There was a high chance that it the shotgun shell were explosive rounds. Those could rip right through shields and armor up close. Then there was his sidearm, a M363 sticky detonator. Those were pretty much experimental. He also had a pretty large grenade belt.

Dutch had a M6 G/GNR on his back, his favorite weapon by far. A MA5C assault rifle in his hands, the most trusted weapon in all of the UNSC armory. It was a fine weapon, he aldo has a M7S SMG on his right thigh. That was the silenced SMG that was used by most of the special forces.

Cortez had the BR55 battle rifle on his back. That weapon was quickly replacing the DMR for some reason or another. On his back was M319 Individual Grenade Launcher.

The Woman ODST had a M7S SMG in her hands, and like himself had two pistols on her thighs. However her pistols weren't the same, she had the M6C/SOCOM series. It was issued with smart-linked 4X scope VnSLS/V 6E, sound suppressor, muzzle brake, and black polymer finish. Also designated 'M6S'. On her back was a large rucksack, she was most likely the assistant automatic rifleman of the group: carries extra ammunition for the team. There was also something that was off about the woman, did she really need that many knives? She had about three of them on her person. She was standing in around 6' 1".

Next in line was a 6' 3" ODST with a ton of medical supplies on him. He could probably patch up about sixty people with all the stuff he was carrying. There was a shotgun on his back, M6C/SOCOM on his thigh, and an assault rifle in his hands. There was a red cross on his left shoulder, and chest piece. He was the team medic or at least one of them.

There was another medic standing next to him. She probably the shortest one standing at 5' 8", and much like Mickey, a massive rocket launcher on her back. In her hands there was a standard battle rifle, right above her rear there was a very big knife, a machete he would wager. On her left thigh there was medical supplies while on her right thigh there was C4. She could heal you, or blow up depending on how she was feeling.

The next one was the ODST that was wearing the portable jump-jets to his armor. In his hands there was an assault rifle. He also has two M7 SMG on his thighs. He was standing at about 5'11".

The last ODST was 6' even, wearing the regular ODST armor, though his was more personalized; a white elite skull with a purple splatter behind it on his chest piece. In the man's hands there was a DMR, and on his back a battle rifle. There was something under the skull, a string of words. ' _Remember Skopje.'_ O'Brien's eyes widened at seeing that. He had fought in Skopje?! That was the second largest engagement of the 105th ODST division! He was veteran. He had to be a sergeant.

"Alright let's get a move on." Cortez nodded at his group of ODSTs commandos. The heavy armed group of specialist marched down the hallway, marines and other crewmen gave them a wide berth. O'Brien couldn't help but notice that one army trooper, Berger, on his way by. He was still idolizing them, but nowhere near what he use to. Not after Cortez and Dutch berated him after the death of that Spartan. They made it to an elevator that would take them to the hangar bays. They field in without delay, and Cortez pushed their destination into the console.

"I wonder who this VIP is?" Came the voice of Eric Buyers. He was the ODST from Skopje. He sound nothing like O'Brien thought he would. Not that he cared about it that much. "Kind of interesting to be given access to these weapons and ammo."

The female medic, Meredith Madhouse, "Probably a scientist or a high ranking officer."

"We will find out soon enough," Dutch told them, "I more worried about the Covenant tracking us here. We weren't told about the strength they came here with."

"Yeah I don't think it's very good if they didn't mention it." Mickey pointed out.

Yano Kilise, the tall female with the knives added her two cents in, "They will brief us on the Condor."

"It's Like Yano said, we will be briefed when we get aboard." Cortez informed everyone, silencing the conversation as the elevator hit ground level. The large blast doors opened showing them the hangar bay 2, "Let's move."

Like any hangar bay, there was a lot of comtion going on. The alarms were still blazing, crewman were preparing GA-TL1 Interceptor/Strike Fighters, Dropship 77-Troop Carrier, B-65 Shortswords, EV-44 Nightingales, AC-220 Vultures, F-41 Broadswords, Dropship 77-Troop Carriers, and Condor. Speaking of dropships, Delta-002 was singled out because it was right in the middle, ready to go.

D80-LRT Condor, these were basically built from a D77-TC Pelican. They have limited slipspace travel capabilities, but looking at this one… It could take on an army. The thing was loaded with weapons. This thing was massive, about 42 meters long, 25 meters wide, and 13 meters high. Outside there was a group of crewmen watching them. They saluted at Cortez right away, "Sir," Cortez saluted back at them.

"Are we ready to move?" Cortez inquired about the mission status.

The crewmen nodded, "Affirmative sir, the captain will get in touch once your team is inside."

"Roger that," he motioned for his team to enter the condor. O'Brien had been the first to enter the condor. It was as massive as it looked. It could fit a cryo pod in and still have room to walk about. He knew this because there was a cryo pod in the middle of the troop bay. This had to be their VIP. However unlike most cryo pods, this one was mostly covered. Only place to look into was at the top, the face area.

He heard his other teammates coming into the blood tray. That didn't stop him from peering inside the cryo pod. His eyes widened at what he saw. There, right in front of him, was the very same SPARTAN-II that had saved his life multiple times. He would never forget that face. If anyone else would have looked down at the massive human, they would have said she looked sound asleep, he knew better. She was deader than a doornail. Why was she here? Didn't they hold a memorial service? No one was in that casket were they? It had been empty, so what we're ONI doing with her? He got on TEAMCOM right away, "Dutch, Cortez, get over here."

He noticed the rest of the team looking at him. Cortez was the first to respond, "What's wrong?"

"Come here and tell me what you see." That was all O'Brien could say.

Cortez responded back, "What?" Still confused on what O'Brien was talking about.

Dutch decided to find out what he was talking about. He went up to O'Brien looked at him for a moment before fixing his gaze down. His gaze remained there, "... C-Cortez, you might want to see this."

Finally fed up with the two mysterious ways he want up to the cryo pod, "Okay what is with all the se-" he looked down, "... Oh Hell." The three ODSTs looked at each other.

"What wrong, serg?" Eric noticed the stunned voice of his commander. He walked up to the group of three. He followed their gaze, "Whose the sleeping beauty? You guys know her?"

"We had a mission together… " That's all Cortez said on that matter.

The man took a good look at a the cryo pob. "I just realized this is cryo pod is larger than normal."

"Makes sense, ' _Sleeping Beauty'_ here, is a SPARTAN after all." Dutch answered from out of the blue.

His visor fade and his face could be seen, "A SPARTAN huh? Why would they have us guarding one? These guys really don't need protection." He had blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Well… That's because-"

"She Dead." O'Brien spoke up for the first time sence he had called Dutch and Cortez over.

The man frown at that, "Ahh," he shook his disappointedly.

Dutch looked at the man questioningly, "Got a history with Spartans?"

"Oh yeah." The man nodded. "Back on Skopje, my ass was pulled out of the fire from a Spartan. We were called in to defend the headquarters of a shipbuilding corporation during the evacuation of their shipyards, under the justification that the machines, tools, and personnel that could be saved would be relocated to Reach to continue building parts for the war effort. The Covenant deployed numerous ground troops against the us, including Sangheili and Kig-Yar Snipers." The man went on with his story. He would never forget that battle.

"The Covenant eventually overran the us. Me and Gage Yevgenny were rescued from approaching Covenant forces by a Spartan-II. The soldier led the survivors to safety while engaging the other aliens. The ODSTs were led to a stone castle that was being used as the Marines' command center. I fought alongside that Spartan until the retreat order was given. I watched Skopje burn alongside the Spartan from the back of pelican." He finished his story.

No one said anything after that. The rest of the ODSTs just file in around the pod. "You said that she is dead, how?" Meredith wondered out loud.

"Took a Gravity Hammer to the face." Cortez mentioned to his squad.

"You really can't tell she been hit all." The male medic declared. She looked like she hadn't been hit all. "Nothing external, all internal injuries." Richter Jaeger.

The quietest member spoke up, "Armor must have take most of the impact." Came the deep voice of the man. Joseph Allen. "The armor they wear can nullify a lot of heavy impacts, plus their shields." He sounded almost jealous of the Spartan's armor. "Still didn't help though. I thought these guys were invincible?" Dutch and Cortez glared at the man.

"No one is invincible," The meredith reassured the ODST, "Yet to get hit by a Gravity Hammer and not look like a pile of goo, they have to be very structurally sound. Though being able to flip a tank I don't believe."

Cortez deadpanned at her, "She picked up a drop pod, with O'Brien inside, and throw it."

"Still curious why they have us guarding a body." Yano muttered without empathy. You could tell there was hint of spite in her voice. "We should be deployed with the rest of the Helljumpers."

"Doesn't matter! We have our mission, and were going to do it." Cortez tired of the ODSTs lack of tact.

There was a new voice on the TEAMCOM, " **Sergeant Vega, this Captain Marko Green."**

"Sir." Cortez answered immediately to his commanding officer.

" **Sergeant, have be reintroduced to former acquaintance?"**

"Yes sir, if I may?"

Captain didn't say anything at first, " **Speak freely."**

"Why is Spartan 141 here. Why go through that ceremony for nothing?" Cortez demanded almost losing his cool. He didn't like being deceived.

" **That Sergeant was necessary, we gave Cal-141 a proper space burial like we would any one else. Formally she would have been in that casket, however ONI believes they can make an act of God. They believe they can revive 141. The burial was safety measure in case they can't"**

O'Brien didn't hear that last part. All he heard was Cal-141 and revive. He was focused in on the face of the woman who had saved him. There was still a chance that he might get to say what he wanted to her. Now the role was reversed, he would be doing the saving. He could tell all the ODSTs were stunned at that. It was not possible right? How could someone come back to life? A Gravity Hammer to the face, and some even had chance of living? No it shouldn't be possible, yet ONI believed they could bring her back. Then he was going to make sure they got all the time they needed.

" **You and your team will be guarding the Spartan and the four other VIPS bring her back."**

"Who are the VIPs?"

" **Dr. Oswald Fleischer, Dr. Helena Alvarez, Dr. Abigail Stafler, and Dr. Catherine Halsey. These are your four VIPs. Should the Spartan make it through the procedure, she will become your fifth. Once the operation is done, you will need to get all VIPs off the planet onto the UNSC Hopeful."** He gave the ODST team their orders.

"What about the rest of the medical staff sir?"

" **They are not your problem Sergeant. Their in the hands of Colonel McCallen along with the rest of the ONI staff."**

"Understood, what is the size of the Covenant invading force sir?"

" **Eight ships of different classes. There is no Covenant on the ground as of yet."**

"Affirmative. We are ready to get this mission away sir." The Master Sergeant informed his Captain.

The engines of the Condor roared to life, " **Good luck, Helljumpers."** The door started to close as the Condor was brought to a massive airlock.

"We wish you the same up here, sir." The doors closed locking in the ODSTs squad in the Condor. The airlock doors closed as well

" **Much appreciate, Sergeant."** The Condor started to lift into the air in the Airlock as the door to the void was opened. The massive Condor took off for the planet. The mission was a go. O'Brien sat down in one of chairs on the side, eyes still on the cryo pod.

"Hey." He looked over to his left side and saw Dutch sitting next to him. He hadn't even noticed him sitting down. He swear if he started something a gain, "It looks like you might that chance you wanted."

O'Brien was surprised at seeing Dutch's smile on his face as he deactivated his visor. Nevertheless O'Brien smiled to with his own visor deactivating, "Yeah, you right."

"It also looks like that you could be doing her a favor as well, huh?"

O'Brien only nodded, "Yeah we can pay her back it seems."

"Yep, she kept us alive, it's time we did the same for her too." O'Brien looked to his right and saw Cortez standing there giving him a thumbs up. "Don't think she only save your ass, she pulled us through too."

"Yeah, I got a good feeling about this one." Dutch uttered before he became serious, "As they say in old German, Gott Mit Uns."

"I didn't take you for someone of religion Dutch." O'Brien said with a hint of surprise.

Dutch shrugged before he smirked, "Yeah and I didn't take for someone who knows German."

"Well you know, Deus Vult."

They both shared a laugh, leaving Cortez not knowing what they were saying.

He shook his head, "Helljumpers!" Cortez barked out getting everyone's attention, "Its time. Yano, you got the mic."

She saluted at him, "Yes sir," She cleared her throat, "Helljumper, Helljumper, where have you been? Feet first in Hell and back again! When I die please bury me deep! Place an MA5 down by my feet!" She sung the first verse beautifully.

Everyone joyed in the last bit, "Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear! Just pack my box full of PT gear! 'Cuz one early morning 'bout zero to five! The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky! Don't you worry, don't come undone! It's just my ghost on a PT run!"

Yano closed the song, "Helljumper, Helljumper, where have you been? Feet first in Hell and back again!"

"Let's kick some ass!" Mickey Cheered. The ODSTs were fired up now and ready for the battle to come.


End file.
